femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer (The Closer)
Jennifer (Rachel Boston) is the main villainess from "About Face," the second-ever episode of The Closer (airdate June 20, 2005). She is a hair stylist and one of a long list of mistresses of actor Dean Kingsley. Not only was Jennifer one of many women having an affair with Dean, but she (like the rest of his illicit girlfriends) was told by Dean that his wife, Heather, held him to a prenuptial agreement that would result in him going though a terrible divorce, which is why they couldn't be together. However, unlike the rest of his flings, Jennifer was pregnant with Dean's child. In addition, Dean's claim regarding a prenup was a lie, but Jennifer had no knowledge of the deception, and decided to kill Heather so she and Dean could be together with their child. Jennifer laced a bottle of conditioner with nicotine, and used it to take care of Heather's hair, wearing gloves to protect herself from the poison. The villainess waited patiently for the nicotine to kill Heather, and once it did, the evil Jennifer took the materials and ditched them; placing them inside a trash bag and dumping it somewhere near Mulholland Drive. After Dean's philandering was uncovered, he ended up as the prime suspect in his wife's murder, and even with the lack of evidence, Brenda Johnson placed him in custody, despite warnings against the plan. As it turned out, Brenda not only knew that Dean wasn't the direct killer, but she had correctly deduced that the killer was one of his girlfriends. After getting Dean to sign away his parental rights to Jennifer's baby, Brenda returned to the salon with Sgt. David Gabriel to visit Jennifer, whose jealousy was triggered when Brenda informed her about Dean's new girlfriend. After Jennifer's villainous activities were uncovered, Jennifer denied everything at first, but later confessed to killing Heather, even stating that the prenup was real after being told it was a lie. Jennifer stated that she thought that Dean loved her, and at that moment, she was shown the document that Dean signed, which waived his parental rights to her child, with Brenda threatening to tear the document if Jennifer didn't tell her what was done with the materials she used to kill Heather. Not wanting Dean to raise her baby with another woman, Jennifer agreed to Brenda's terms, and she was later arrested (off-screen). Trivia * Rachel Boston later played con artist Geneva Todd on Crossing Jordan. * Jennifer is similar to Emily, the villainess from Beauty and the Beast's pilot episode. Both were women engaged in affairs with married men, and both were sharing said married man with multiple women. In addition, both women were deceived into believing that a prenuptial agreement kept them from being with their lovers, leading them to kill the wives of their lovers to achieve their goal. A third similarity was that each villainess was pregnant with her lover's child. Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested